Meet the Taiwanese Ghost Male
Meet the Taiwanese Ghost Male is one of the commercials for the game Another vs. Normal Party: INHUMANITY Transcript is seen on top of a building and is standing on the ledge Huizong: "搖滾怎麼就，搖滾" (Translation: Rock 'n roll motherf***ers, rock 'n roll) title "Meet the Taiwanese Ghost Male" is shown commanders are seen in a haunted WWII nexus in Taiwan Sophie: "Keep very quiet." appears behind Nicole and she turns around Nicole: "AHHHHHHH!" hits her in the face Huizong: "真棒，不是嗎？" (Translation: Awesome, isn't it?!) is seen sitting on a chair in a green background Huizong: "我是徽宗，或台商男鬼" (Translation: I am Huizong, or Taiwanese Ghost Male) lifts his hand Huizong: "一個最強踢！" (Translation: The one with the strongest kick!) kicks a soldier in the face Huizong: "我也能跳的人！" (Translation: I can also jump on people!) jumps on a soldier stuck in the WWII ghost dimension Huizong: "驚喜，母狗！" (Translation: Surprise, b****!) starts disemboweling the soldier Huizong: "撓痒癢，撓痒癢，撓痒癢！" (Translation: Tickle, tickle, tickle!) few minutes later, Huizong now smugly stares at the corpse Huizong: "我這麼真棒！" (Translation: I am so awesome!) to Huizong sitting on the chair Huizong: "和“跳”了！" (Translation: And "jump" again!) is seen on top of Another Beatrix, and she moans Satoru: "" (Translation: H*** yeah, H*** yeah!) Yong-il, and Zhao are seen laughing Zhao: "你做的好！" (Translation: You've done good!) to Huizong sitting on the chair Huizong: "我喜歡奶油奶酪百吉餅！" (Translation: I like cream cheese bagels!) Huizong stands up Huizong: "不是漢堡包，我恨他們！" (Translation: Not hamburgers, I hate 'em!) is seen with Garrett Woods Garrett: "Hamburger here!" Huizong: "奶油奶酪的百吉餅在這裡，婊子！ (Translation: Cream cheese bagel here, b****!) punches Garrett in the face, knocking him unconscious Huizong: "是啊，這是正確的，奶油奶酪百吉餅！" (Translation: Yeah, that's right, cream cheese bagels!) Huizong puts his legs up on the table Huizong: "儘管他們不是來自台灣...." (Translation: Even though they're not from Taiwan....) then sits down Huizong: "我還偷！" (Translation: I can still steal them!) then stands up Huizong: "我是在日本帝國陸軍在二戰期間！" (Translation: I was in the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII!) is seen in Nanking, with Jiao Huizong: "損傷和狗屎" (Translation: Damage and s***) Female Chinese Civilian: "你是中國人還是日本人？" (Translation: Are you Chinese or Japanese?) Huizong: "你的媽媽，婊子！" (Translation: YOUR MOM, B****!) to Huizong sitting on the chair Huizong: "在我的空閒時間，我參觀731部隊，我提供更多的屍體給她" (Translation: In my freetime, I visit Unit 731 and I deliver more dead bodies to her) and Huizong are seen Huizong: "這裡有您的訂單，更多的屍體一起玩！" (Translation: Here's your order, more dead bodies to play with!) Jiao: "謝謝，這裡的那些奶油奶酪裝滿東西你喜歡" (Translation: Thanks, here's those cream cheese filled things you like) sees a couple of cream cheese bagels and the Hallelujah sound plays Huizong: "哇靠" (Translation: Holy crap) smiles Huizong: "我在天堂" (Translation: I'm in heaven) to Huizong sitting on the couch Huizong: "我看權力的遊戲和我哥哥在法律和雙胞胎姐妹" (Translation: I watch Game of Thrones with my brother-in-law and twin sister) is seen watching Game of Thrones with his sister and brother in law Huizong: "切她的脖子開，切斷了他的迪克關閉" (Translation: Slice her neck open, cut his d*** off) Hiro: "神聖ながらくた" (Translation: Holy crap) to Huizong on the chair Huizong: "正如你所看到的，如果我看到在二戰幽靈世界上任何人的手奶油奶酪百吉餅..." (Translation: As you can see, If I see cream cheese bagels on a hand of any humans in the WWII ghost world...) slowly goes to a closeup shot of Samuel holding a cream cheese bagel Huizong: "他們性交" (Translation: They're f***ed) to Huizong on top of the building in a first person view Huizong: "這是一個奶油奶酪的百吉餅！" (Translation: It's a cream cheese bagel!) then jumps and leaps for the team Huizong: "奶油奶酪百吉餅！" (Translation: Cream Cheese Bagels!) screen goes black and screaming is heard Voice: "Get him off!" Voice 2: "Argh!" screaming is heard and gunshots Huizong: "我的奶油奶酪的百吉餅！" (Translation: My cream cheese bagels!) is seen then it goes by scene going far away until the other ghosts are seen until the "Another vs. Normal Party: INHUMANITY" is shown is seen eating the cream cheese bagel, walking away Huizong: "去抓百吉餅！" (Translation: Grabbin' bagels!) advert ends Category:Commercials